


Just Another Day Learning the Ropes (and Taking Out the Trash)

by RedAthena79



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Anti-Abigail Caine, Don't Like Don't Read, Gen, read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedAthena79/pseuds/RedAthena79
Summary: If he wanted to lead his late father's demon faction for real one day, Parker was going to have to learn the ropes.  And who better to learn from than the demon who has wrested the reins of power from his insufferable, embarrassment of a (half) sister's ineffectual hands?  If Parker wanted to lead the worst of the worst, he had to learn from the very, very best.Hence, The Internship.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Just Another Day Learning the Ropes (and Taking Out the Trash)

The last of Alistair Caine’s natural children crouched over the smoking remains of half his sister. Parker snorted at his own joke and then quickly feigned a cough when his employer, the Demon Overlord, Godric threw a sharp look his way.

“Get rid of it, Mr. Caine,” came Godric’s command in a tone that was both imperious and mostly disinterested, and yet made it clear that no defiance would be tolerated. Something that the mess of ash and gaudily dressed body parts could never seem to pull off, no matter how she tried. And if he were being honest, Parker himself couldn’t pull it off either. But he also hadn’t been running around telling anyone who would listen that every demon, witch and whitelighter in North America simultaneously trembled in fear at his feet _and_ was hopelessly desperate to have sex with him. Parker snorted again. Delusional. She’d been so delusional.

“Mr. Caine…”

“Yup! I’m on it, sir.”

Parker stood and concentrated. His hands turned to smoke and he let that smoke seek out and slide between Abigael’s scattered remains and the smooth marble floor. Nearby, another demon shook out an extra-large garbage bag and stretched the brim taut. Bits of glass from the shattered, Insta-trendy table tinkled through the ash as the smoke lifted the refuse into the air. Parker took one last look at his late sister’s remains as they hovered over the trash bag.

“I probably should have told you this when you were alive. Dad didn’t reject you because you were a girl or a witch or anything like that. He said it was just that you were such an entitled and whiny, self-absorbed asshole that even a demon like him couldn’t stand you. And y'know, he wasn’t wrong. I mean, holy shit, that asshole that Hunter voted for whines less about deserving more than you do. Sorry, _did_. Though, I guess you and that asshole still had plenty of stuff in common: racism, a serious thing for non-consensual sex, and oh my god, the constant fucking bragging. God, no wonder your mom booted you and Dad stamped you ‘return to sender’ the minute you showed up. As Lucy would say, _ew_.”

Suddenly bored with musing about his dead creep of a sister and her equally creepy mortal counterpart and now missing _both_ his ex-girlfriends, Parker reintegrated the smoke back into himself and dropped the trash into the trash bag.

Bag tied up and sent off to be further incinerated off-site, Parker jogged back over his Overlord and mentor. Minus the trash duty, this demon internship was going great!


End file.
